


Perfect

by Purselover2



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: Bucky and Shuri come to NYC to celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary.  Both have surprises for the other later that night during their celebration, but little do the knew the night and an old enemy have other plans for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Kudos: 13





	Perfect

Bucky knew the first time he saw her she would change his life forever. She had been the first face he saw when he awoke from the deep sleep. She had smiled, laid her hand on his arm and promised him that he was safe and that she would heal him. At the time neither knew she would not only heal his mind and body, but his heart as well. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months, months turned to years but no matter how long they had together it would never be enough. Now on this day, when they celebrated their fifth anniversary, Bucky knew that his life was all the better for having her in it. 

He was lost in these thoughts and barely heard her come into the room. Turning his head he found himself captivated by her beauty. She was wearing a brightly colored dress, heels that made her legs go on forever. Her jewelry was a set of earrings, necklace and bracelet that he had bought her from Tiffany’s. They were given to her over the years for various other anniversaries. Each piece an accompaniment to her wedding and engagement rings. He turned from the window and opened his arms. She made her way over and found herself wrapped in them.

“Hello beautiful.” He whispered kissing the top of her head. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you my love.” She smiled up at him. “I’m ready if you are.” They had plans to spend the evening in the city. Having come to New York City the day before. The plan was for dinner, a broadway play and back to the hotel for a very long night of love making.

“I am.” Walking over to the couch he picked up her wrap and placed it around her shoulders. “You’re sure this is going to be warm enough?” He knew she wasn’t used to evenings with a chill in the air.

“It should be fine, and if its not you’ll just have to keep me warm.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Doll, it would be my pleasure.” He took her hand led her out the door to the elevator.

As they walked Shuri reflected on how happy the past five years had been. They had a perfect life in Wakanda. Now she carried news that would make their life even more perfect. She would tell him later after they got back to the room. He’d be so excited. Surprised, excited and of course worried. He always worried about her, but would even more so once he realized she carried their child. He would be an amazing father the same way he’d been an amazing husband. 

Next to her Bucky was thinking about his own surprise he had for her later. He had talked to Tony and made arrangements through his connections for Shuri to get to attend New. York Fashion Week later that month. She didn’t know their trip would extend for that long and would be so surprised. She was always talking about wanting to attend, but something always prevented them from making the trip. Bucky had made sure this year nothing got in the way and that no mission called him away. This next month was just for them.

Pulling her a little closer, they smiled at each other, both thinking how perfect the evening would be.

Little did they know that the evening would be anything but.


End file.
